Dude! That's my Mer-bro
by TheQuestion10
Summary: My first fanfic. AU about if Billy was actually a merman instead of a ghost cuase every fandom has got to go there. Summery: Spencer has just moved into California and strange stuff starts happening. He finds out who is responsible; can they be friends despite their differences? If somethings confusing plz tell. No OC's or non canon pairings HIATUS
1. Chapter 1- Suspicious

_Disclaimer, i do not own dtmg or bjc and all that good stuff_

The waves calmly lapped against the rocks. The surface of the ocean was peaceful... but what is that? Something was moving underwater, just a shadow. The waves started to move violently and then... ROAR! A humanoid crocodile-lochness-monster creature reared out of the water.

"CUT! Good job Rajeev," said Spencer. He was working on a new short film titled... well he hadn't figured that out yet, but with his family going down to the beach, it was a perfect opportunity to make a film with a sea monster, aka Rajeev. Spencer Wright loved making short films, especially about monsters and zombies. As he reviewed the film, he noticed something moving in the background, a plastic bag perhaps? "Wait a sec Rajeev; something was in the shot-"

"Seriously, can't we take a break?" Rajeev interrupted with a whiney voice, his monster costume slightly askew. "We've been filming ever since your parents let us go and I haven't been able to check out any girls."

Spencer sighed. "Fine, we got most of it anyway."

"Yes!" Rajeev tore off the sea monster head, fins, everything and ran off down the beach after a couple of girls in bikinis. Spencer smiled and shook his friend at his friend's hopelessness. What Rajeev lacked in looks, he made up for it in persistence. Though girls often found this creepy and generally thought they were too good for him anyway. He has yet to find a girl interested in him.

Spencer sat back on a rock in the knee deep water and sighed again. Things are so different since his family moved here in California. His father, Hugh Wright, is an inventor and one of his contraptions actually worked and was successful enough to move them here. This was surprising to everyone except Hugh; most of his gadgets have no purpose or didn't even work. Why California? _Who knows_, thought Spencer. His family was rather eccentric; his younger sister is a karate expert for heaven's sake.

They had found a mansion on the water front and the beach was technically private, but years of being un-owned have blurred the lines between public and private. Now people sometimes walked down the beach into his backyard. He figured the reason it stood empty so long was because of all the ghost stories attached to it; stuff moving, weird noises, typical stuff like that. This hadn't been a problem for the Wright family; the only member who believed in ghosts was Spencer and he was looking forward to possibly filming one… The mansion was fairly tall, 3 levels and a basement, and was uniquely shaped. Someone had fun designing this house. His family had brought him and Rajeev down to the beach while the movers were bringing the stuff into the mansion; they had been in an apartment until they found the house. Despite just moving to California a couple of weeks before, Rajeev and he were fast friends.

Spencer scowled and squinted at the replay of the recently filmed scene. _What the heck was that? Yellow and kinda triangular shaped... dorsal fin? Sharks don't come this close, do they? And who has heard of a yellow shark?_ Looking up, he stared at the general direction of where the camera had been pointed. Nothing was there except a few tall rocks and more water.

"Spencer!" It was his mom. "We brought a picnic, come eat with us." Spencer turned and walked towards his family; mother, father and sister; and Rajeev, who had returned from flirting with girls

"I'm coming!" He yelled. Spencer never suspected that he was being watched.

The picnic was delicious and Spencer had eaten a sandwich and pineapple. Afterwards, Rajeev rode his bike home and promised to come back the next day to finish the last scene of the film. It had been a late lunch; more like dinner actually because the sun was already descending and the sand growing cold.

Spencer gathered the filming props on the beach as his family walked to the mansion. At this point, there was no one left on the beach except him. Props in his arms, he started toward his new home. A shiver went up his spine as he felt like someone was behind him. Spencer quick spun around, but the beach was still deserted. He shook it off and figured he'd seen and directed too many horror movies about old mansions.

Ascending the creaky steps that connected the beach and deck, Spencer dropped his camera. Cursing his clumsiness, _I hope nothing cracked…; _he bent over to pick it up. _Creak. Creak. _Those were the steps… and he wasn't on them anymore. _I knew I was being followed! The ghost that haunts the mansion! Why would it use stairs, to scare me? _

"I know your there!" Silence. He had his camera ready, but there was nothing to film. Spencer walked backwards through the door so not to miss anything, only to run onto his sister.

"Watch where you're going!" said Jessica, but noticing he still wasn't paying attention, she looked in the direction Spencer was staring intently at. "You're so weird," she muttered and continued out onto the deck.

The moment gone, Spencer shook his head and continued into the house. He wanted to get started editing the scenes he had already filmed on his computer.

That night as Spencer lay in bed, he thought he heard someone singing outside. _Someone must have turned their radio on too high_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.

"_I'm looking at the bro in the mirror_

_I'm telling him not to change a thing_

_There's no way it will be any clearer_

_When it comes to being bromazing_

_He's the king!"_

_Author note: those lyrics are from an episode of dtmg and i needed something to put there. I wish BJC sang more of his songs in the show. Slight cliffhanger, but everything shall be explianed in the next chapter_


	2. Chapter 2- Friend

Spencer felt wiped out. _Must have been all that fresh air yesterday. _He forced himself out of the bed because his mom called him to breakfast. The young film-maker looked about the room. Nothing signaled paranormal activity like what had been reported by previous owners. Slightly disappointed, he went down to the dining room for the hot meal.

"How'd you sleep last night dear?" his mom asked as she spooned some eggs on his plate.

"Just fine Mom," Spencer replied. "Hey Dad, I was wondering if I could use that fishing dock for my movie today?" There was what resembled a dock at the edge of their property made out of piled rocks and wood planks on top. It was fairly level, but narrower than the usual metal docks. The walkway extended about 60ft and was built for fishing.

"Fine with me as long as your careful, those rocks can be unstable," said Hugh with a mildly concerned expression.

Sometimes, working with Rajeev can be difficult. Right now, Spencer felt his acting was lacking proper enthusiasm. This had been going on for quite some time now and standing on the dock in the hot sun was starting to get to him. Props had also been mysteriously moving, but Spencer was too preoccupied to even think about ghosts.

"C'mon Rajeev, do it like you mean it!" yelled Spencer, thoroughly exasperated. Rajeev glared at him.

"Spencer, I'm done. If you're gonna keep yelling at me like this; I'm going to go somewhere where my skills are appreciated!" Rajeev stalked off and spencer immediately felt sorry about nagging him.

"Rajeev, I'm sorry. Please don't go!" He didn't turn around and was quickly gone; leaving Spencer alone on the dock. Spencer stood there, watching him go and threw his arms up in frustration. His right arm connected with something solid behind him. Not expecting to hit anything; his balance was thrown off and he fell on the wooden planks of the dock. Something made a splash in the water behind him; presumably whatever, whoever, he had hit.

The 15 year-old looked up, feeling slightly dazed. Thankfully he had set his camera down before the fall. He heard splashing down below, so he picked himself up and looked over the edge. What he saw made him think that he had never gotten out of bed and was still dreaming. The first thing he noticed was the young man's shocking blue hair and his light blue skin. The water was about two feet deep so spencer could clearly see the situation. A rock had come loose during the tumble and fallen on the guys... tail? _The heck?_ He was on his stomach and the rock on the end of his yellow and orange striped tail pinned him there. Intent on freeing himself, the merman didn't even notice Spencer watching him.

After a couple of minutes struggling, he stopped and looked suspiciously up at Spencer. "Aren't you going to help a bro out here?" he asked. Spencer, still in shock, just nodded his head and got into the water. The cool water felt good in the heat. He stood over the rock and gave one last glance at the merman, who was giving Spencer his best puppy dog eyes and looking extremely pitiful. The teenager lifted the large rock just long enough for the trapped creature to swim out from under it. The shirtless merman sat in the water and rubbed his injured fin.

"Thanks Spence, though I suppose it was your fault I fell in the first place," he said with an accusing tone.

"Wait what?" Spencer said in confusion. "How were you behind me in the first place and ho-how do you know my name?"

"Well that's easy," came the sassy reply. "Your friend said it enough times while you were filming. Too bad he left, it was getting to the good part. And as for being behind you…" He faced the dock, pulled himself up onto it and sat down. While he did this, Spencer noticed his back and the yellow fin coming out of it.

"Were you here yesterday too?" Spencer questioned, thinking back to the mysterious thing in the background of the film. The merman looked at him.

"Of course; this is _my _beach after all." This was all getting a little overwhelming for Spencer and he sat down next to… _what is his name?_ thought Spencer.

"Do you have a name?" he questioned.

"Baruch, but my friends call me Billy. Billy Joe Cobra," stating this, Billy crossed his arms and smiled; perhaps a bit smugly; to himself.

"Spencer!" Spencer turned towards the noise; focusing on Billy had allowed his mother to cross the backyard _(back-beach?)_ without him noticing. "It's almost lunch and I was wondering if you and Rajeev-" she stopped suddenly; as if noticing that the person sitting behind her son didn't have dark skin and was not in fact Rajeev. "Hon, will you introduce me to your new friend and what happened to Rajeev?" she questioned in a happy, but concerned voice.

"Mom I can ex-" began Spencer, but when he turned to look at Billy he wasn't there. Well, someone was there, but he didn't look like Billy. Spencer's mouth dropped as the Caucasian young man- most likely in his late teens to early twenties- with black hair stood up, walked over to his mom and shook her hand.

"My name is Billy and you must be Spencer's mother. Pleasure to meet you," he said as he smiled slyly. Jane smiled back and asked Spencer if they wanted to eat out there and the film-maker could only nod; not trusting his voice. When she had left, Spencer stared at Billy.

"What was that?! And how…?" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Just a little Cobra magic, Brojangles," he replied with a wink. Thankfully his new form came with clothes, Spencer thought to himself. Billy wore an orange and yellow striped button down shirt that wasn't buttoned at the bottom; slightly exposing his stomach; with a darker orange tie and a half-length green jacket with long sleeves. Complete with jeans and no shoes. A sudden idea came to Spencer.

"Have you been following me?" Billy put on a mildly offended expression.

"No! Well… following isn't the word I would use-"

"So it was you yesterday evening? How did I miss you? I could have sworn the beach was empty." Billy rolled his eyes and looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching, and then he disappeared. Spencer was pretty sure his mind hadn't been blown this much in one day before.

"Are you're the reason why everyone thinks the house is haunted?" Billy reappeared and sat down next to Spencer.

"Yeah," Billy replied, "It hasn't been the same since the original owner moved out and I preferred to keep to myself." He looked away sadly and Spencer sensed a touchy topic and even though he had more questions, he started a new line of questioning.

"So if you've been scaring everyone else out; why have you let us stay?" Billy resumed his smiling.

"Well Bromigo, I haven't had a friend in a while and you seem like a pretty cool dude." Spencer smiled back and was surprised at how pleased he felt about being this merman's friend; even with his odd slang.

"I'm back!" Jane announced. "I hope you like sandwiches Billy."

"Of course. Thank you Mrs. Wright," he replied and took the plate she offered. When she left, he leaned in close to Spencer and whispered: "Dude, what's a sandwich?" The young film director couldn't help laughing.

"How could you have not had a sandwich?" He looked at his lunch. "Let's see, these are a peanut butter and jelly combo. You should try it." Billy looked at the sandwich as if it might jump out of his hands and run away.

"If you say so," He said and he took a bite. "This is amazing!" he yelled and pulled apart the two layers. Billy licked the peanut butter side. "What did you call this stuff again?"

"Uh, peanut butter?" Spencer said, more than a little amused by his new friend's reaction.

"Peanut butter," he whispered in awe and finished the sandwich with gusto.

The two friends; human and merman; talked for a little while longer until Billy decided it was time to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Spencer asked Billy.

"Count on it Spence," he replied as he jumped into the water; immediately regaining his tail and unusual skin color. He waved and swam away. Spencer also waved; then noticed his camera lying on the dock. He picked it up. _I could be the first to film a mer-person_, he thought. _No, his friendship is worth more than whatever fame I would gain. _Spencer realized California is going to be much more interesting than he originally thought.

_author note: i'm so glad i could finish this, it took awhile. that being said, i would love to do more chapters(so many ideas! lol not really) but school is starting back up soon. i will continue if i get enough support. have an idea on where this should go? if so, pm me_


	3. Chapter 3- Exploration

Spencer was completing his daily ritual; siting on his family's dock with two sandwiches at noon. The contents of one would vary from day to day while the other would always be smooth peanut butter.

"Yo Spence, what's up?" Spencer handed Billy the peanut butter sandwich. Every day for a week now he and his mer-friend would meet up around lunch and eat and talk. A week ago the teen had moved in; a week ago he had met Billy; a week ago his life had changed, but defiantly for the better. Spencer had contacted Rajeev the day after their little spat and patched things up, but Rajeev was becoming suspicious of why they weren't hanging out as much. Billy was taking up a lot of Spencer's life now, _I swear he isn't able to entertain himself; what is he going to do when the summer ends next week and I go back to school?_ Sure he wanted to tell Rajeev what was occupying his afternoon, but how would he react?

The film maker looked at the blue-haired merman next to him; completely focused on his sandwich. Of course his parents had no idea; his mother working on hairstylist stuff and his father tinkering in the garage all day. Even his sister was busy hanging out with her new friends or working out in her room. But today, Spencer had the house all to himself (after begging his parents not to hire a babysitter) and he had the afternoon all planned out.

"Hey Billy, wanna come see my house?" asked Spencer, smiling as he thought back to a conversation where Billy insisted it was _his_ beach, but Spencer was allowed to use the possessive pronoun when it came to the house. Billy; who was done with his sandwich; stroked his imaginary beard thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a great idea Bromeo," he replied as he pulled himself out of the water. As he got onto the dock, his tail morphed into two legs with which he stood up.

"Ya' know," Spencer said with a dramatic pause, "even I haven't seen all the rooms in the mansion."

"Sweet, I love an adventure," Billy looked at his young friend slyly, "race you to the door!" and he took off running with Spencer in close pursuit. _For a guy who spends most his time swimming, he's pretty fast._

"I totally got here first!"

"No way! Don't be ridiculous." In the end neither of them really cared who won. Spencer opened the screen door. "After you." Billy walked in and reflected on the changes the Wright's had made. Of course he had been in the house before while he had been trying to scare people away, but he had never really appreciated it. First was the large living room, which had golden walls and purple carpet. A large U-shaped couch took up the center of the room and it faced the TV. Most of the lighting was provided by a great curving window with the view of the beach. Next up was the kitchen; adjacent to the living room; it was surprisingly simple, but very pink. Billy opened the fridge and chose a couple of items to snack on during the tour.

They went through many interesting rooms, most of which connected to a long and purple hallway with circle designs on the ceiling. At the end was an elevator that went up to the level with Spencer's room; pressing the only button on it, they headed up. His room was much more neutral colored than the rest of the house because the walls were varying greens and browns. Spencer's love of sci-fi and supernatural was apparent from multiple posters and figurines. He also had a computer in the corner. Spending sometime there, they finally used the elevator to get back to the main floor. Walking down the hallway, Billy noticed a door.

"Bro, where does this one go?" he asked while pointing at it.

"Well, it… I'm not sure. Open it." And Billy did. Their first impression was darkness. Spencer fumbled around trying to find the switch.

"Ah ha!" The lights came on and they walked into the strangest room yet. It had stone and orange walls with many tribal masks hanging on them. Three masks on the stone wall had their mouths open and water flowing out into a small pool.

"I could get used to this," Billy said as he flopped onto the leopard print bed. "It's much better than my hammock." Spencer started to walk to the opposite side of the room.

"You have a hammock?" He questioned. Billy closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head.

"Yup. I'll have to show you where I live sometime Spence." Spencer opened some curtains to reveal a large deck… with a swimming pool.

"Dude! You gotta see this!" A quarter dome made of many individual windows qualified the pool to be an indoor pool. Billy came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"It's like a mini ocean right in your house! Sweetness!" he yelled as he ran through the glass door and dived into the pool. Spencer sighed.

"Seriously Billy? What if my parents came home? How would I explain this?" he gestured to the merman floating lazily in the pool.

"Chillax Brometheus, you would come up with something. Like special effects for the movie you're working on or something." Spencer resisted the urge to face-palm. He knew his friend was about five years older than him; he couldn't figure out his exact age because Billy counted age differently than humans did; but the age gap didn't bother him. Billy rarely ever acted like a grown-up; in fact he acted more like a little kid, like pulling pranks and throwing small fits. Spencer sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.

"So what else can you do?" he asked Billy.

"What else? Whad'ya mean 'what else'?" he inquired, indignant.

"Well," Spencer started thoughtfully, "you can turn invisible and walk on land and stuff. Can you do anything else?" Billy smiled mischievously.

"Does this count?" Before Spencer could ask what he meant, something hit him in the face.

"The heck?!" Spencer wiped the water out of his eyes and saw Billy holding a ball… made out of water. "You can control water?"

"Pretty awesome right?" He threw the second water-ball at Spencer. This time the teen was ready for it and he dodged it. Figuring since he was already wet; he took his white and red shirt off and jumped in the water with his friend. They continued to splash each other for quite some time until an idea occurred to Spencer.

"There are three levels to this house." Billy looked at him, confused.

"Whatever you say Broseph."

"I mean, we've been to two levels, not including the basement, so what's on the third?"

"Ooohh, I get it now. Do you know how to get up there?" Spencer shook his head.

"From the outside it looks kind of small; I think it may only be one room." They looked at each other with a look that could be interpreted as 'challenge accepted' and quickly dried off.

They found the third level; it was a single room and _not _what Spencer expected.

_Author note: The house description is loosely based off stuff in the show, but this is an AU so I'm pretty sure I can do what I want. Any idea what this next room is? A lot of Billy backstory this upcoming chapter and after that I only have one more idea maybe two. I really need some help with ideas for this and exams are coming up so… I need support to continue this, thanks._


	4. Chapter 4- X

The third floor room was filled with instruments. Flutes, drums, keyboards, guitars; you name it. Spencer also found a stack of photos on a desk when he heard a little tune coming from a guitar. More specifically; a red and white guitar that Billy was holding. _Doo doo doooo do do do dooooo_ (insert dtmg theme song background music here) Billy was smiling sadly as he hummed along with it.

"You know how to play the guitar?" Spencer asked his friend who was looking like he was going to cry. Billy simply nodded and continued his tune. The teen shrugged and started to look through the photos. At first, they were just of a young girl with purple hair and a hat that cast a shadow across the top of her face so that he couldn't see her eyes. Then something unexpected showed up. "Uh, Billy, why are you in these pictures?" Or at least Spencer thought the little merman was Billy. _Who else could it possibly be?_ He thought that Billy might have a little younger than him in the photos.

"Let me see," Billy said, "She was my first friend and she liked taking pictures of us together."

Spencer sensed a long story coming on, so he sat down on a stool next to some drums and waited. "My story begins when I still lived with my family and I never really fit in because I sang differently."

_Flashback_

Billy finished his song and looked at his mother expectantly. She sighed. "Hon, you really need to stop this fetish of sunshine and big yachts and money. It's so... land person of you."

"But Mom! Have u even heard their music before? It's much more upbeat than ours!"

"Baruch, how many times do I have to tell you to not go up to the surface and follow boats around?" Billy looked at the floor, dejected. His father looked up from what he was occupied with.

"Dear, let him express himself; he's only a guppy."

"NO! He needs to learn how to sing properly or no mermaid is going to want him!" Their argument escalated and Billy swam out of the house; a sunken ship; and did what he normally did to cheer himself up: find a ship that had music playing and follow it. He knew his parents didn't approve, but the humans looked like they were having so much fun and their music was so different. Why couldn't the other Mers accept that; accept him? A large ship passed overhead and the young merman could feel the tunes pulsing even from underwater. He swam up and kept up with the boat well after dark. He noticed this and decided to go home, but what he didn't notice was the storm coming in.

_End _

"I never did go back and work things out with my folks," Billy stated, stilling strumming the guitar but it seemed sadder. Spencer nodded and asked

"What about that girl in the photo? When did you meet her?" Billy continued with his story. "Normally storms don't bother us; we just swim under them where the water is calm. I had got caught in a net that had been stirred up by the storm so I couldn't swim far enough down to stay out of the waves." Billy looked away; his eyes were full of regret. "I was tossed around at the wave's mercy. When the storm stopped I had no idea where I was."

_Flashback_

Something poked him. "Ten more minutes Mom." His eyes were closed and he was so tired he didn't want to get up. Then he noticed he couldn't move and he wasn't in water. He gasped and tried to sit up. In front of him was an equally shocked and confused face.

"Who are you?" asked a girl, possibly his age. She had purple hair and bracelets with a black tank top and shorts. Billy was scared; a land person was talking to him! He wiggled, but the net held fast.

"Oh my gosh, we have to get you out of that." She looked caring and concerned, but the hat she wore obscured the entire upper half of her face. She pulled a pocket knife out and Billy couldn't help thinking it was true that humans eat mer-people. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. Suddenly, his bonds loosened and he was free. Billy felt her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, you are free to go." He was grateful and did something he would have never imagined doing: he hugged her. His mysterious savior slowly hugged him back. He moved away; suddenly shy.

"Uh, my name is Billy." The girl smiled wide, revealing a gap in her teeth. "You can call me X."

_End_

"We became good friends after that. She restored my confidence and taught me how to play the guitar," He smiled smugly; "I know three chords". Spencer smiled back, aware there were many more chords than three but he didn't mention it. "Unfortunately guitars don't work underwater so she kept it in the house for me."

"Was this house hers?" Spencer questioned. "Where is she now?"

"One day, X was showing me how she could play the banjo and it was rather romantic. Her father saw us on the dock together right as I was about to kiss her and he was not pleased." Billy started to laugh. "I don't think I've ever seen a guy so angry in my life!" Then he stopped and went back to looking depressed. "They moved away after that. I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry dude," Spencer said. The photos were interesting; one had the two them sitting next to each other with Billy's arm around her shoulders and she was taking the shot like you would a selfie. Another featured Billy on the dock with the same red and white guitar; his expression frustrated as if he was still figuring out how to use it. The last was a candid shot of X with a surprised look on her face; though he couldn't be sure because the photo didn't show anything above her nose.

"Did you take this?" Spencer showed Billy the photo. The young adult chuckled.

"Yeah, it was one of the few times X wasn't wearing that hat and I tried to take her picture, but I had never used a camera before," responded Billy.

"Was X short for something," he asked, "or was it her real name?" Billy pondered this for a moment.

"I have no idea Brotato, she did love being mysterious." He put the guitar back on the wall where he had found it. "I wonder what's up with all these instruments though, I mean, I knew she loved music but…"

"Seems a little obsessive doesn't it?" Spencer finished. There was a slight awkward silence until Billy spoke up.

"Well, this was a brotastic afternoon Spence, though I should probably get going before your family comes back." He turned to leave, but Spencer grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed for dinner." _My mom has already met Billy, so I'm bet they'd be cool with it. _Billy perked up considerably.

"Really? I mean, if my schedule is open…"

"Dude, my mom is making triple-fudge brownies for dessert."

"You can count me in!" He exclaimed. Spencer thought for a moment and decided he had to add a rule to his offer.

"On one condition: stay away from glasses of water. I don't think my parents are ready to know that I'm best friends with a fish that practically lives in our backyard."

"I resent that, but whatever. Anything for brownies… X made some for me once. They were almost better than peanut butter." They walked down the stairs that they had previously found and Spencer took the photos with him just in case one of his family members stumbled upon the room. "Dude what is this?" Billy exclaimed. Spencer peered around his friend to see what he was looking at.

"Our pet goldfish?" The merman mutter something about cruelty and walked into the kitchen to again to open the fridge; a Gatorade. They sat in the living room silently and the film-maker pondered what he had learned that afternoon._ Billy. _He looked at his friend contently chugging the Gatorade. _He lost his family, his friend, so much in a short time. Then he was alone for a couple years because he scared everyone out of the house. Why did he trust me; of all people; to be his friend?_ Spencer then thought back to his first night in the mansion.

"Hey Billy, do you sing anymore?" Billy looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Usually just when I'm by myself, why?"

"I think I heard you last week when I was falling asleep. You're pretty good." The dark-haired young adult was about to reply when they heard the front door rattle.

"Spencer, we're home!" his mom called.

"Is it ok if Billy stays for dinner?"

"That polite young man from the other day? Of course!"

_Author note: so yeah. Another chapter. I didn't think this idea would reach a thousand words. Romance is most likely my least favorite genre and my attempt at a little bit of fluff… just fails. I surprised myself with actually shipping Madame X and Billy, but I do. I can't wait to write more of this au, I mean, Rajeev and Shinella have to find out, X has to try to capture Billy (or rather Hoover does XD), Spencer has to go to school and I have a little surprise for Spence… but we'll see. Suggestions would help a lot 'cause I totes running out of ideas. Sorry for any OOC stuff happening but… it's an au :)_

_Concerning guest reviews: Yes I will try to do fluff/cute things, but I will not make Billy and Spence a couple. There are already a ton of fics like that and I want mine to be different. Anyways, the day I try to write legit/intense romance is the day my writing fails cuase i'm not convincing at all. sorry _


	5. Chapter 5- Alone

_What was keeping Spencer?_ The time was already half past noon and Billy was hungry, but mostly bored. He slapped his tail against the water in frustration. _Maybe he moved on and forgot me. Brotrayal! Don't think like that Cobra! _He chided himself. These mental conversations had become quite common. _Spence would never forget you, would he?_ Billy sighed and his fan-like ears sagged. Patience had never been one of his virtues.

"Maybe I could go up and knock on the door; it's not like I'm a stranger or anything." Indeed he was not. After having dinner with Spencer's family a couple of evenings ago, Billy had made himself at home there. 'Mi casa es su casa' and all that good stuff. The Wright parents didn't mind him; though the little sister, Jessica, eyed him suspiciously. Billy saw the ninja moves she could do and avoided her as much as possible.

Mind made up; he lifted himself onto the dock and dried off enough to transform. As he started to walk towards the house, he heard a motor coming from the ocean behind him. There was a white boat with one of those cabins that allowed the driver to stay out of the sun. The boat suddenly turned in the direction of the dock; like the driver had just seen Billy. Something felt off, but he acted cool and confidant as if he owned the place. The driver stepped out and Billy nearly missed him he was so short. His tall white hair nearly made up for that though. _Is that a pizza graphic on the side? Dude, I could totally go for some pizza. _

"Uh, I didn't order a pizza." _Do they even deliver pizza by boat? _

"I'm not delivering pizza," the short man replied. "Do you live here?" Billy glanced nervously at the house.

"Yeah, why does it matter and what was your name again?"

"Sam Hoover, I was wondering if you've seen anything… strange since you moved in?"

_This is getting out of hand. I don't suppose he saw me…? _"Nope. Now if you'll excuse me." The strange man tried to convince Billy to hear him through, but Billy walked away; hoping he would leave. Sam Hoover did leave even though he was dissatisfied with the answer. _I dodged a bullet there, as humans often say. _He knocked on the door; no answer. The mansion looked dark; like no one was home. _He really did leave me! No, I'm sure there's a logical explanation. _

"Well, if no one's home; I'm sure Spencer won't mind if I borrow some of that godly goop they call peanut butter." He tried the knob; it was locked. Billy knew that the lend-dwellers called this breaking-and-entering, but at the moment, he didn't really care. The merman closed his eyes, concentrated and phased his hand right through the door and unlocked it. _That never gets easier. Invisibility is easy, but intangibility? Stupid Mer-magic. _

He knew where Spence kept the PB and quickly made himself a sandwich. Billy sat down in a lounge chair next to the fish bowl. "So… how's life treating you?" The goldfish said nothing. _Not like I expected an answer; they're so full of themselves. _Sandwich finished; he left the house and sat on the dock. _Now what?_ The water called. _How long has it been since I went for a proper swim? Since before you met Spence. _It was true. He was able to join his friend on land, but Spencer would have a difficult time keeping up with him in the water. _I'll see what I can do about that._ The dark-haired male gracefully dived into the water; of course, he made sure he was alone first. _I'll check back later when my bro comes home. If he comes home… _

"C'mon Cobra, he'll be back."

Billy had almost forgotten how peaceful swimming was. His now blue hair would ripple in the current, dolphins would often swim with him, and time came to a standstill. What more could a guy want? He still loved stalking boats and catching on the latest human breakthroughs in music. _Speaking of boats; what was up with that creepy Hoover dude? Strange things in the area indeed! Did he hear about the 'ghost' hauntings? That must be it. Silly humans and their ghost hunting; it should be pretty obvious their not real._ Lost in contemplation; Billy failed to detect the shift in the water that signaled a new presence.

"Poseidon's beard, is that you Billy?" _WHAT THE-? I know that voice. _He put on his charming-but-do-you-see-how-annoyed-I-am face and turned to confront the female behind him.

"Miss Blah Blah, we meet again."

"My name is BB and you know it," she said with exasperation. The mermaid had short, spikey blue hair and an aqua-green tail.

"I don't really care and what are you doing so far from home?"

"All this time and you still haven't changed your attitude? Oh well. I got a job as a singer at a bar in California."

"What happened to 'humans are dull creatures not even worth my time'?" The mermaid merely shrugged.

"What about you? We all thought you died." _Well that was blunt._

"Really? My parents didn't even think I swam away or something?" Billy was starting to get depressed. _They gave up on me? Just like that?_

"Well, when you didn't come back and we heard about that awful storm," she smirked, "we put two and two together."

"If all you were going to tell me was how disappointed you are that I'm still alive," he paused for effect, "then why did you even bother wasting my life?"

"Your life with your precious humans? Don't make me laugh! My job is a step closer to making me famous; you genuinely like them. Now if you'll excuse me, stop wasting _my_ life." She swam away.

_Well that was unpleasant as always. Why doesn't she just leave me alone? _He chuckled despite himself. _Blah Blah, famous? Like that could ever happen; she can't sing worth carp. _He swam to the surface and noted the sun's position. _It's been awhile. Perhaps Spence is back now._

_Omigosh Billy! _Was Spencer's first thought when he finally got home. He brought in as many bags as possible before making excuses and running out to the beach. He arrived just in time to see Billy swim in from his eventful afternoon.

"Dude! I knew you didn't leave me!" Billy then tightly hugged Spencer's legs. The teen was thrown off balance by the sudden action and fell into the water with Billy.

"Chill Billy! My mom suddenly decided to take me school shopping and I wasn't able to tell you about it."

"School shopping?"

"Yeah, I have to get new clothes and stuff so that I can go to this awful building with grown-ups that try to teach us stuff. Have you never had anything like that?"

"Nope," Billy replied still grinning from the return of his friend. "Wait, when is this school thing?" Spencer rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Heh heh… about that. I won't be here from 8 to 3ish every week day starting this Monday." Billy was dejected, but had an idea. He was going to follow Spencer. Everywhere. Even to this school. "That's two days away though. Here, I'll make it up to you. Sleepover at my house tonight; me, you and the new videogame I bought: Axe Maniac."

"Videogame?"

_Author note: I realized how much of this fanfic is from Spencer's pov. I love him as much as the next fangirl, but BJC is the star of the show. So here is some Billy for you! I feel like he's the kind of person who talks to himself… I wanted to put a Unicorpoise in here, but narwhals apparently don't live in the Pacific Ocean. As for Blah Blah, since they have that rival thing going on in dtmg, here she made fun of him and his taste of music as a kid. But did so in that nice but not really nice way. Yes, I know that BJC sounds a little stalkerish, but he is a stalker in dtmg. Sometimes I wonder how he entertains himself when Spence is in the shower…_

_Why didn't Sam take Billy on the spot? And what does Billy have planned for Spence? These will all be answered soon :)_


	6. Chapter 6- Side effects

_This chapter is nearly 2000 words! i had way too much fun writing it_

* * *

"Did you find him?" Sam Hoover did an awkward shuffle.

"Eh… no. But-"

"Silence!" The female voice commanded. "I will not accept failure. Did you even see anything useful there?"

"There was this guy who lives there."

"And…?"

"He said he hadn't seen anything unusual." Sam hoped she would be satisfied with his answer and face reality, but that was wishful thinking.

"I know he's still there! Go back and stay in the shadows or something. Your ugly face probably scared him off." Sam sighed.

"Yes your X-ness."

* * *

"Hey, Bromeo. What are you doing?'

"I'm just enjoying my last day of summer break and building a sandcastle." Spencer was kneeling in the sand packing it into a bucket to add to the, so far, foot high castle. Billy had just swum in and was lying on the shore watching his friend.

"What's the purpose?"

"I don't know. It's just fun to pile up sand as high as it can go and make a castle before the water collapses it."

"Can I help?" Spencer nodded and they continued in silence; both thinking about the changes the coming day would bring. The boy felt bad about leaving Billy, but he had been on his own for a couple years; surely he could survive for eight hours on weekdays. Now he could talk to Rajeev and meet his sister Shanilla. Don't get him wrong; of course he liked hanging out with Billy, but he also wanted to hang with his other friends. Though Spencer couldn't help being nervous about his new school: Beverly Berverly High. He would be a new student and not know anyone.

"Yo Spence," Billy looked up from his moat digging, "can I come to school with you tomorrow?" _Well this is unexpected, _Spencer thought. _I wouldn't put it past him to stop me from going; but coming with me?_

"You're a little old for high school Billy and we wouldn't even be in the same classes."

"That wouldn't matter if no one could see me! Please broseph?" Billy gave Spencer the most adorable look he could; looking for all the world like a puppy because of his tilted head and drooped ears. That made Spencer laugh.

"Sure, but school is really boring and if your invisible then I wouldn't be able to see you. I don't think you'd like being ignored all day." Spencer was truly concerned. If he couldn't see his friend; who knows what trouble he'd get into?

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out." Billy pulled a chain that spencer hadn't noticed from around his and placed it in the teen's hand. "I placed a spell on it that will allow the wearer to see and hear me when I'm invisible." Spencer took a closer look at the necklace; it consisted of a blue guitar pick and a silver chain. He put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

"So you can cast spells like a wizard now?" The merman crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault you humans don't have any magic." Spencer knew tomorrow would be the most interesting first day of school in his life. "The necklace will also allow you to breathe underwater… hopefully."

"Wait a sec, hopefully?! Billy-"

"Dude, I'm sure it'll work. Just don't take too much in at once in case it doesn't." Spencer gave Billy his best 'seriously?' look. "I was wondering if… if you wanted to come swimming with me today," asked Billy, looking at Spencer expectantly.

"That would be so cool Billy! Especially since I will," he looked at his friend pointedly, "_hopefully _be able to breathe underwater." Billy let the sarcasm slide off him.

"C'mon, let's go!" The young adult pulled himself out of the shallows as best he could. Spencer stood on the shore thinking of headlines that could result from him drowning in two feet of water. _I'm sure Billy won't let me drown. I wonder if he knows CPR?_ The teen shuddered at the thought of Billy trying to give him mouth to mouth. Spencer shrugged and ran into the water to catch up with his friend, when he suddenly face planted. He pulled his face out of the water; forgetting about the necklace. _What the heck? Was there a rock or- man, I have a headache._ He looked at Billy; who was laughing; and noticed he only made it half as far as he had planned. Spencer stood up or at least tried to. _I can't feel my legs. I snapped my spine and I'm paralyzed gosh dang it!_ Suddenly, there was pain. Everywhere. He collapsed into the water and the last thing he saw was Billy's concerned face.

The film-maker opened his eyes. _It's so blue…_

"Billy? Wh-what happened?" Spencer realized that he was incredibly wet and that his head was in Billy's lap. _Oh my gosh, he's holding me. Something really bad must have happened._

"Well," Billy began sheepishly, "good news is that the necklace worked. The bad…" His voice trailed off and he suppressed laughter. "There was a slight side effect." _ Oh no. _Spencer saw where this was going. He sat up and saw the _side effects. _

He had a tail. _(insert choice words here)_ That's not all; like Billy, he had light blue skin, a dorsal fin and his ears had changed.

"Billy! What did you-" Spencer stopped his tirade when he heard a door slam: a door that was attached to his house.

"Spencer!" It was his sister. _Of all the worst possible moments. _

"Spence, we should probably bail." _Billy is right. _Jessica hadn't seen them yet because they were about 60ft off shore, plus the distance to the house. Spencer needed some help at first, but eventually got the hang of swimming and soon they were far away from the mansion. His tail was at least a foot longer than his legs and figuring out how to move that extra length had been a challenge.

"Bro, let me explain-"

"Dude! I can't go to school like this! How will I even…" Spencer stopped, not able to voice everything he was thinking at the moment. Now that they had escaped discovery by Jessica; he took a better look at himself. His tail was white with red patches that reminded him of his shirt; his shirt that was now missing. The fins that protruded from his hips had red webbing and therefore matched the color scheme. Also, from what he could see, his hair had turned a shade of blue. Not to mention his fears of drowning had disappeared because he had these weird slits in his neck. _Gills. Though I have to admit this is kind of fun._

"About this… I really didn't mean for it to happen! I left home early so I guess I missed some magic training. You know, I probably wasn't specific enough because you can breathe underwater now…" Billy started to mutter to himself; trying to figure what exactly went wrong. Spencer knew that his friend had meant well.

"Billy, it's fine. Just as long as you can change me back by tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, Bromigo!" Billy put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Wanna see where I hang?"

"Sure, one question though. Does all of your kind have blue skin and hair?" Billy thought for a moment.

"Our hair color ranges from purple to blue to green, but we pretty much always have blue skin. I have no idea why."

The swim was a short one from their current position and Billy led him to an area where the ocean floor ended in an underwater cliff. Spencer looked over the edge and noted how dark it was.

"You live in a chasm?" The older merman smiled and started to swim down. Spencer followed hesitantly, but saw a hole appear in the cliff face. _A cave. _The inside glowed with multi-colored fluorescent coral. Spencer stopped and took in his surroundings, but then he couldn't find Billy. As he glanced around he saw his friend floating in front of one of the many mirrors in the cave. Billy seemed to be lovingly gazing at his own reflection.

"Yo, Billy," the merman turned around, "I didn't know that you cared so much about how you looked." He meant it jokingly, but Billy immediately looked put out.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit. Mer-people are rather vain," he said awkwardly, "so what do you think of the place?"

"It's beautiful," Spencer replied. Not only was the cave filled with mirrors that reflected the glowing corals, but the floor was made up of clear, round pebbles. "Though, it seems rather empty." Billy nodded.

"I don't spend much time here; it's just where I crash at night."

"I thought you said you had a hammock?" Billy pointed upwards and Spencer saw it hanging from the tall ceiling. "It looks manufactured; where did you get it?"

"I found it floating around after a storm. I have to be careful sleeping it though; my tail can get tangled in it." Spencer drifted down and sat on a rock. He admired his own tail and ran his fingers over it; thinking about how different and slimy it felt. _Isn't there some saying about how you become like the people you hang out with? Well, this is just ridiculous._

"Before I moved to California, what did you do for fun?"

"You know how I told you that I used to like following boats?" Spencer nodded. "When I became old enough I boarded cruise ships at night and joined in whatever was going on. No one suspected me and I met quite a few beautiful girls." Spencer could totally imagine his friend flirting with girls and then disappearing; breaking their hearts. "I also enjoyed swimming."

"Were divers ever a problem?"

"Yeah, though most don't believe in mermaids and the ones that saw me probably thought they were hallucinating."

They left the cave and spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the ocean and reefs. They didn't encounter any divers, but when they swam with dolphins Spencer jumped out of the water with them and he was pretty sure he startled a girl with long red hair on a passing boat. All in all, it was a pretty good day. Good times can't last forever though and when the sun started to set; they headed back to the Wright mansion.

Billy looked at the friend swimming next to him. _Too bad Spence wants to turn back; we could have had so many more days like this. I don't even think I can replicate the spell once it's reversed. Carp, do I even know how to reverse it?_

Spencer, blissfully unaware of his friend's thoughts, trusted that Billy knew what he was doing.

_Author note: This chapter is loosely based off of episode 7- the ghost of spencer wright. Thank you again for all your support and I have at least two more chapters planned. If anyone can come up with a plot I would be grateful, i've become very discouraged about my writing and myself. sorry, i don't want to bore you with my personal problems! Anyway, the next chapter is... interesting. if you've ever read mer-fics you might be able to guess whats coming next. I couldn't help myself :)_

_So will Billy be able to turn Spencer back? And what is Hoover up to? See you next Sunday!_


	7. Chapter 7- (no title)

_Yay for early updates! I just couldn't wait til Sunday_

* * *

The duo arrived at the mansion's dock just as the last rays of sunshine disappeared over the horizon. The beach was still well lit though because or neighboring house lights. With difficulty, Spencer lifted himself onto the dock. Billy elected to stay in the water.

"Today was fun bro, but how am I to get my legs back?" Billy avoided eye contact. "You have a plan right…?"

"About that… as far as I know this hasn't happened before so no, I don't." Spencer stared at him in disbelief. "Try taking the necklace; it's what caused this in the first place." The teen quickly obliged. Nothing happened.

"Maybe I need to dry off, like you do every time you transform." He quickly grabbed the emergency stack of towels that he kept on the dock and started drying. It quickly came apparent that this method wasn't going to work either.

"Spence, I think you're too young."

"What?" Billy sighed.

"I know we count ages differently, but I can tell that you're underage to grow legs."

"What?! Billy-"

"Dude! Chill. You are naturally human so I'm sure I can reverse the spell." He grasped the blue guitar pick. "Look, I'm going to see what I can do. You stay here so that I can concentrate on this spell. Promise you won't get into trouble?" Spencer nodded and forced himself to stay composed. The merman ducked underwater and swam away. It had also been difficult for Billy to stay clam too.

Spencer sat there and breathed deeply; until something encased him.

"What the-?!" It was a large net. The boy struggled, but to no avail. From behind him, he could hear a motor. Eventually the sound stopped as the boat rested against the dock.

A man's voice said, "Please stop moving; you're only going to make this more difficult." Spencer rolled over and looked up to a short man with tall white hair. He took hold of the end of the net and dragged the unfortunate mer-teen to the docked boat.

"Why are you taking me? This is a mistake!" The strange man didn't answer. As he was placed in a corner on the boat- _is that a pizza graphic? -_ Spencer knew the possibility of regaining his legs was slipping away. _Billy will find me, right? What about my parents- will I ever see them again?_

"So you found him?"

"Yes mistress," the man said with a sigh and he started the boat. This snapped Spencer out of his panicked thoughts and he listened in on the conversation. A mechanical eye extended from the dash and seemed to look in his general direction.

"You fool! Does he look anything like the pictures I showed you?" Sam winced.

"Well, I thought that-"

"Sam, I hired you to find Billy, not to start thinking. Now get rid of him and don't fail me again."

"Yes Madame X."

Spencer was so shocked at this news that he didn't even notice Sam coming towards him. _Did he say X? As in that girl Billy told me about?_ For such a short man, Sam Hoover was strong; he picked the teen up and tossed him overboard. The boat had been taken out far enough to where the water was actually deep; that shouldn't have been a problem. Even though the net still held fast and he couldn't swim because of it, he could still wait for Billy. Right? Wrong.

Spencer couldn't breathe. _Are you serious? Taking the necklace off didn't turn me back, but yet it took away my gills? Really? _He tried to scream without letting go of what little air he had left. _Sound travels farther underwater; maybe Billy is close enough?_ It was much darker in the water than it had been on the beach. He thought about everything that he hadn't been able to accomplish in his life, like becoming a famous movie director or even going to his first day of high school.

His surroundings started to go dimmer, if that was even possible. Spencer gave the last of his energy to a desperate attempt to liberate himself and closed his eyes. Suddenly the water shifted beside him and Spencer opened his eyes and recognized Billy. He was floating up-side down, staring at Spencer, confused. He seemed to diagnose Spencer's predicament and then immediately kissed him. Spencer was shocked and nearly pulled away, but he really needed the oxygen. He had actually been imagining a similar scenario earlier; it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. After making sure Spencer would make it, Billy pulled his friend back to the shore.

"Dude, can I not leave you alone for ten minutes?" he smiled hesitantly, wondering what could have happened. "And about kissing you, you needed the oxygen I-"

"Billy I get it, thanks. Did you…?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," Billy proceeded to place the necklace back on Spencer. The tail and fins slowly changed back to legs and the clothes that he was wearing earlier. The transformation was again painful, but Spencer managed to stay conscious.

"How do you do it so often?" he gasped. "That was awful." Now that Spencer was slightly smaller, getting himself out of the net proved feasible. Billy merely shrugged.

"You get used to it. Anyway, how did you get caught in that thing?"

"She wants you!"

"Um… ok then?" Spencer realized that this was probably not the best way to start explaining the situation, so he rewound and told Billy from the beginning.

"So you're saying that X has a henchman- Sam Hoover- and he thought you were me and that X wants to capture me for some reason?" _So he really was here the other day because of me. I guess Hoover didn't recognize me because I had been too young to shape-shift when X was here._

Spencer nodded. "That about sums it up. Since you're coming with me to school tomorrow; do you want to sleepover? I don't want Sam to catch you in the morning." The merman hesitated. He had never slept in human form before. "You can sleep in the Freaky Tiki room…"

"Sounds bro-tastic. Your parents probably wouldn't like though because technically I'm not going with you tomorrow. I'll just follow you in invisibly." This reminded Spencer of something very important.

"My parents! I never told them I was going out today; they are probably worried sick!" cried the teen, but the events of that day became a little overwhelming and he fell to the ground: fast asleep.

"Seriously Spence?" Asked Billy, but he knew his friend needed to sleep so he transformed (which was much more difficult since the sun couldn't dry his scales) and picked Spencer up. When he reached the backdoor, the problem of opening it with his arms full was solved for him by Mrs. Wright.

"Oh my gosh, is my baby alright?!" Billy devised a plan quickly.

"He's fine Mrs. Wright. We hung out today and he forgot to call. Spencer fall asleep in the… _what do they call it… _car and I didn't want to wake him." The mother moved a strand of hair that was out of place on her son's head. "I'll take him up to his room if you want," offered Billy.

"I suppose as long as you wouldn't mind. Thank you for taking care of him." She was awfully tired too and she left Billy standing there in the open door. The young man silently closed the door and took the elevator up. He laid Spencer on the bed, but he didn't stir.

"Night bro."

Finally, he went back down to the Freaky Tiki room invisibly and considered sleeping in the pool. In the end, he chose the bed and joined everyone else in the household in slumber.

* * *

_A/n not exactly how i planned this but whatevs. Unfortunately this is prolly the last chapter. 8 is partially written but i cant bring myself to finish it, im just not that good at writing. maybe one day.  
_


End file.
